Vanilla and musk
by Dancing Mask
Summary: "I've changed my mind..." Tsuna finds comfort from his predecessor, and learns a lot about love in the process. Hot and cold G27 yaoi.


Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to the lovely Amano. I just abuse her characters with strange stories.

G27 is yaoi. If you're not comfortable reading that, please don't~

* * *

Tsuna shivered into the taller man, clinging tightly. Steady caramel eyes gazed back at him, a small tilt of a smile evident on his otherwise expressionless face.

"Are you okay?" Giotto sat up properly against the head of the bed, allowing the Vongola Decimo to wriggle closer into him still.

"I'm sorry... it's just, hard," he mumbled into the man's chest. Giotto was silent for a moment, letting him rest.

Tsuna had reached his limit from the stress of their training, it seemed. The brunet had been sent back in time one month ago, for further training and study under Vongola Primo and his guardians. They'd made progress, but leaving the boy alone- away from everyone he knew in his regular time and life- had proven to be a large culture shock. Giotto smiled lightly, lying down. The way the boy snuggled into him instinctively when the breeze blew through the window was affectionate. Cute, even.

Giotto's time wasn't as modern or advanced, his house hardly as comfortable as Tsuna's own. However, being the leader of a famous vigilante-turned-mafia family had its perks, and his home was dry and safe, his bed large and warm. Tsuna must have felt closer to his own time here compared to the one-story shack he had been given on arrival, Giotto mused.

"Fine... Stay the night here, as long as you obey my rules," he murmured. The boy's head shot up, eyes wide.

"Rules?" He seemed eager to please, which might have been what made Giotto do what he did next. Maybe he was just curious to test the next Vongola leader's resolve. Perhaps the same genes that gave Tsuna his looks- his own, further back- were proving to be too tempting. Either way, he kissed him.

Soft lips pressed against Tsuna's own, jolting him out of his thoughts. The sensation was warm and damp, yet managed to send electricity through his nerves. The tingling sensation remained, dancing among his tastebuds; it took the brunet a moment to realise Giotto had already pulled away. He looked closer at the gloom, unable to see the handsome man's face- or his emotions. Had his guarded mask fallen, for even a moment?

"I... I can follow a rule like that," he found himself stuttering, breath momentarily gone.

"Good," came a quick reply before Tsuna's five sense were stolen, all thoughts of answering back swept away.

He felt his shirt pulled aside, coarse hands rubbing his chest and back in light concentric circles. Giotto's hands moved steadily, knowing where the boy wanted them the most. Until then he had never known that a male's nipples hardened when played with, Giotto's pulling and rubbing sending goosebumps to race over his pale skin even as his temperature felt it would boil with the heat.

His vision was obscured by a tuft of blonde hair, messily splayed out in a perfect way that seemed to shine even in the gloom. Tsuna buried his head into the soft locks, rubbing his head a little. He breathed in deeply, body relaxing as he sat, accepting Giotto's rubbing and stroking. A curious scent washed over him, reminding Tsuna of sandalwood, vanilla and musk, along with some kind of flower he couldn't place. Giotto's natural scent filled him as he breathed in even deeper, nose now touching the tip of his hair.

It then occurred to him why Giotto's head was bent down in front of him, pink scattering across his features.

"Wha, wha, Primo-!" he began to mutter gibberish, mind overwhelmed. The man was calmly rubbing his hands lower and lower, caressing his thighs and hips as he wrapped himself around Tsuna. He was now straddled by the man, pinned down underneath- the blonde already had one firm hand down the back of Tsuna's boxers, a second ready. The Italian looked up for a moment, expression searching the boy's features as if considering something.

The sound of his heartbeat overwhelmed everything else as they stared, faces inches apart. Tsuna couldn't think, lost in the sensation of the moment and how suddenly everything had spiralled. What did Giotto think of him? How far did he plan to go? Was Tsuna... enjoying this as much as he thought he was? Giotto's expression revealed nothing, the two continuing to gaze at each other, the only sound in the room Tsuna's fast breathing.

After several lifetimes of waiting Tsuna felt the man climb off him, suddenly lying down on one side of the bed. What did that mean?

"Uh, Primo-"

"Call me Giotto."

"... Are you going to sleep now?"

"You have a full day of training ahead of you. Sleep sound."

Tsuna laid down next to his predecessor, mind more awake then it had been in months. Was Giotto angry or upset with him? The sudden break away left him feeling cold. As he rolled onto his side he noticed just how caught in the moment he had been, a throbbing stiffness hard against his thigh. The blush coming off his cheeks was probably emitting enough light in the room for Giotto to read by. Confused emotions and possibilities swirled in his mind, exhausting him before he finally did drift to sleep.

* * *

"Again!" G shouted, harsh voice ringing in Tsuna's ears. They were currently out on an archery range, concentrating their flames. Tsuna took a deep breath, orange sparks aligning his bow. It was a tricky exercise- he barely knew how to hold a bow as it was. The moment he saw the orange flame burst along the tip his mind wavered, the flame going out.

"Are you listening?" The tattooed Gokudera-clone's voice sounded far-away and distant to his ears. A striking demeanour and strong voice had entered his head the moment Tsuna saw that flame- he associated it with Giotto now. Shaking his head warily the boy tried to concentrate again, all thoughts of smouldering eyes that saw through your soul absolutely unforgotten.

* * *

A knock at the door. The blonde looked up calmly, greeting Tsuna with a small nod. The middle-schooler looked around nervously; this was his first time entering Prim- no, _Giotto's_- office. A tall chair with red cushioning faced the entrance, Giotto's desk cluttered with envelopes, documents and ink. Behind his desk a gigantic window covered the entire western wall, the other side comfortable with expensive-looking couches. Italian architecture tied it all up and gave the room a regal, powerful feel even as it opened it up and lightened the colours of everything else. Giotto was a man of taste, he could tell.

Giotto raised an eyebrow, wondering why the boy had visited him. He appeared lost in his thoughts, not in any kind of rush to talk. Tsuna really was a curious person to know. Everyone gravitated towards him, easily earning his trust and camaraderie. He rarely spoke up or defended himself even in trivial matters, but would risk his life for others. He turned scarlet if he bumped into someone in the hallway, yet had purposefully gone to see Giotto every night for a week now, boldly sleeping in his bed with him ever since that night. A boy of many contradictions. They hadn't kissed or touched since that first night however, the boy keeping his distance on the edge of the mattress (and on one occasion, falling off as he tried to inch even further away).

Giotto had caught himself wondering about the petite puzzle that was Sawada Tsunayoshi in his spare time. For each similarity they shared together, another trait- say, their nerve- would be the complete opposite. His own musings were interrupted when Tsuna cleared his throat, finally about to talk.

"Um, Giotto..."

"Yes?" he looked Tsuna in the eye as he answered. The blush on his face deepened, as it usually did whenever he spoke to the blonde.

"I... never thanked you. For letting me stay the night in your room, I mean." Tsuna stepped closer, a hand softly grabbing onto the front of Giotto's shirt. A quick look told him the door was shut; there was little chance of them being caught here on the third floor.

Giotto had wondered when he'd get to this stage. The blonde had pushed past Tsuna's comfort zone that night, recklessly acting on whatever impulse he had at the time. Giotto had then suddenly pulled away, wondering how long it would take Tsuna to return the gesture. Of course, later that night or at some point in the morning would have been the time for anyone else, but the kid was hardly anyone normal. Giotto was resolute though, and had ignored him in the meantime, waiting to see if he would make a move. Could make a move.

Tsuna shivered, wondering if he was doing the right thing. He felt insane when he stopped to think... but the man looked back on him without a word. He wasn't frowning, or making a move to stop him- was that a yes? Giotto always made his head hurt like this. Just by standing still he could send cartwheels of doubt and curiosity fly through Tsuna's mind, his silence translating to pinwheeling uncertainty. It was one of the strongest emotions Tsuna had ever felt.

He leaned in, quickly pecking Giotto on the cheek. He was clean-shaven as always but his skin still felt slightly coarse, as if hardened with experience. Tsuna gulped, stroking Giotto's chin with his hand tentatively as they leaned in ever closer. The silence couldn't go on for any longer, or he'd surely burst-

"How about you thank me right now," a low voice whispered, stealing Tsuna's entire night.

Tsuna found himself thrown onto the lounge, Giotto straddling him from above. Their lips met yet again, the taste as good as Tsuna had remembered. Giotto never wasted a movement- reaching around to caress the back of Tsuna's neck he managed to pull his shirt away simultaneously. A tingling feeling akin to goosebumps on fire raced along Tsuna's skin, his nerves reeling from the lightest contact. Their hands entwined and let go seconds later, lost in the powerful urge to feel, caress, explore every part of the others body.

Tsuna had never taken initiatives like this before, the sensation dizzying. Not one part of him was worried if Giotto might not like what he did next, or would laugh at his clumsy attempts to kiss every inch of the man. He was simply lost in the moment, getting harder every second. Soon both of them were shirtless and warm, bodies wonderfully tangled on the couch. The setting sun seemed to set Giotto's hair ablaze, his eyes shining with something Tsuna couldn't describe.

Giotto pressed down hard as he locked the Japanese boy into place on the couch, legs spreading. Tsuna shivered on reflex as he felt their legs rubbing- Giotto was harder then he could have imagined. Serious eyes looked into him for a moment, as if wondering. Then Tsuna's pants were unzipped, his boxers down, bare for the world to see. But not the world- just one man who felt like he carried the weight of the world. Tsuna found himself enjoying himself as he was stroked, Giotto pulling on his manhood softly.

Tentatively, then faster the man's hand began rocking back and forth, little Tsuna cradled loosely inside his fist. The movement brought a response, his penis throbbing in time with each thrust. The shorter teen gasped as the pulsing inside of him grew even faster, physically hurting with the strain now but unable to stop. The man's hand pumped harder then he ever had to himself and it felt amazing, petals of sensation erupting across his entire body, back arching instinctively. Giotto's grip on the shaft tightened but the pain was lost amid the sensation. The only sound was the small grunts and sighs Tsuna found himself making, his breath too short to form words. He was about to come, he couldn't hold it any longer, he really had to-

The musky smell of semen never came. The Italian had stopped at exactly the right moment, the pressure suddenly fading. Tsuna felt oddly rigid at that point, as the Vongola Primo left his hand for the first time. The brunet could see his foreskin had opened right up, revealing the glans- it was a vulnerable sight, one that made him blush as he realized fully what he had just done with Giotto. He felt the strangest urge to poke it, but knew it would hurt at even the lightest touch.

"That's- that's what they call a handjob, isn't it?" he spoke softly. Looking down he tried to pull his boxers up as best he could, but Giotto continued to sit on him. The blonde simply chuckled, amazed at how innocent one person could sound. It was easy to think of Sawada Tsunayoshi as a boy, but he wasn't too far from Giotto's own age, something he really felt when they were together. They spent the night comfortably on his couch, talking as Tsuna curled into his lap.

* * *

Tsuna was a cuddler. That was something Giotto had found out the hard way. In the past month since their night in the office the Vongola heir had completed his training, now fully prepared for his next adventure, or as prepared as they could make him. Every day in the past four weeks they had spent the night together, and Tsuna had begun glomping and wriggling into him even through the mental barrier that was his sleep. It was cute in a very Tsuna-ish way (or 'tunafish', as his mind called it), but it could be stifling under the blankets, especially on warm nights.

Still, it was a small price to pay for being around the slim brunet. There was something addictive about Tsuna- he wanted to see him smile more, feel him again. Being blunt, he was going to miss the cute shadow that followed him around town, grinning and blushing in equal measures. Tsuna had little idea, of course- every compliment he was given was brushed off, assumed to be Giotto exaggerating in flowery Italian.

Tonight was his last day in Italy, in this bed. Tsuna wasn't sure how he felt- he didn't mean to be rude to his friends and family, but breaking away from Giotto felt impossible. This was someone who made him feel like he was dreaming- Giotto never judged him, and always made him feel heard. He teased him when he was in the mood, but it never hurt. The man had exquisitely long legs, powerful yet smoother then a girl's. His hair was so light and always looked perfect. He stroked it absent-mindedly, lost in thought. Tonight was the last night they would be together like this.

Tsuna felt himself go hard just thinking about all of the good qualities in the person next to him. Giotto's eyes, the way he commanded respect from others, the hint of an accent on his lips even when he spoke Japanese- no matter what it was about the man, he loved it. This past month had been like a wish come true. But despite how fast they had gone, they rarely went under the covers together. Tsuna realized they'd never had sex- Giotto had gone down on him once, but that was the closest they had come. That night made him turn beetroot-colours just thinking about the experience- the memory was painful in its intensity. But it wasn't the full act.

"Um, G-g-g-iotto..." Tsuna stammered. An eyebrow raised in his direction. After several false starts he managed to whisper it: "We've never had sex, have we?"

The Vongola Primo's musical laugh chuckled through the room.

"That's not something you should have to ask," he chided. Tsuna burned with embarrassment, unsure what to say. "Why," Giotto looked towards him, "would you like to?"

"Um, er, well-" Tsuna's vocabulary rolled over and died. This wasn't something you normally had to ask- he thought it happened naturally! But it wasn't like either of them was against the idea, right? His mouth opened and closed uselessly like a fish as he tried to answer, unsure if he could let this final chance slip by. Giotto's sardonic grin grew wider as he watched the boy fluster, his simple question weighing heavily on the teen's mind.

"It's okay," he leaned in close, lips pressing against the boy's forehead. "I don't think it matters what you say, the answer won't change." Tsuna looked down at this, expression stricken. Giotto struggled to contain his serious expression in response, amazed the boy could read the context so wrong. The brunet snuggled into his arms, quivering as Giotto lowered his lips to one ear.

"I mean I'd want to no matter how you asked me, even if you said no."

Tsuna looked up, eyes wide as Giotto moved, spinning in the bed. Before he could even react the sheets had parted, the blond pressed behind him. Giotto was rock hard, ready for this final act. Tsuna squirmed; mind reeling as he felt his nerves cry out in harmony. Giotto had only just begun to test the waters, penetrating him with a tip, and it was already the most painful thing he could recall. The next thrust made his bones shake, the solid stomach behind him perfectly still in comparison.

"GIOTTO!" Tsuna found himself screaming with the third push, pain and pleasure pressed tightly together behind him in an explosive package.

"I've changed my mind," Giotto smirked behind him, hands adjusting on the slim hip.

"You... did?" Tsuna panted, horror evident on his face.

"Just call me Ieyatsu instead."

Tsuna could have fainted from the relief, if he was in any position to do so. Giotto laughed lightly, giving him no respite as he pounded away. Tsuna was never going to forget his time in Italy, that much was certain.

* * *

This is the first yaoi I've published here, please feel free to criticize/review the crap out it, yes? I blame one person for this story, and that person isn't me.


End file.
